VFK Sandcastle Quest 2012
Description Sandcastle building competitions have been around for decades, and are an exciting summer attraction for popular beaches worldwide! Sand artists who compete in these competitions create sand sculptures that go far beyond castles, and encompass any subject that can be sculpted in sand! Even though sand sculptures look like they are created using magical secret techniques, sand artists are often generous about sharing their building methods. You can use the same basic sand sculpting techniques that sand artists use, and make a truly amazing sandcastle or sculpture! On today's quest, we are going to look at how sand sculpture are made, so you can create the best sandcastle ever on your next trip to the beach! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, a Sand Castle Throne - 2012, and two Sand Castle Flag - 2012s! Prizes Questions 1. Making a truly outstanding sand sculpture requires knowing how to stack sand up, and making it stay there long enough to carve it into a sand masterpiece. The secret to making sand "stand" is using what technique? * Renting a backhoe * Special rules and regulations * Compaction * Sticks 2. You can use three basic ways to compact sand. Each has its own technique, and all work well. The first, called "Softpack", requires that you pat moist sand up into the rough shape of your final sculpture. "Handstacking" enables you to build higher, with water and gravity doing the compaction. For really big sculptures, you can use forms. Most sand sculptors will use a combination of the three techniques. Go to the First Outback in Australia, and say: "Sand, sand everywhere!" 3. Sand artists need a few things to get started. Which of the following is usually not necessary when building a sand sculpture? * A beach or sand box with fine-grained sand * A shovel * Some simple carving tools * Insect spray 4. Water is the glue that keeps your sand stuck together, so it is important that you have a way of getting wet sand that is close to your building site. Get started with your sculpture by digging down to the water table. Be sure not to locate too far from the shore, or you may need to dig a very deep hole. If you dig your hole too close to the water, you risk having your sculpture wiped out by the tide. You can also mix your water and sand in a bucket. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age, and say: "Let's compact some sand!" 5. For handstacking sand, use both your hands like a scoop, and drag out handfuls of really wet sand from the hole. Pull the sand towards you, moving quickly so that the water stays in the sand as much as possible. Where is the best place to start building? * On a jagged rock * On a wooden platform * On top of the pile of sand you dug out of the hole * On a base of seaweed 6. Compaction is used to make a tower, and towers are one of the basic building blocks of a great sculpture! Pat layers of wet sand into pancake shapes, one on top of the other. Each sand pancake should be flattened using gentle pressure. Do not apply excess pressure or hit the sand to flatten it, instead, just jiggle it gently. You want to keep the water evenly distributed through the sand, so that it will bond to the patty on which it is set. Go to the Corridor in Space, and say: "Practice makes perfect!" 7. To form a wall when building a sand castle, what is generally considered to be the best way to produce a very strong wall? * Build it from brick shaped sand pieces * Dribble the sand into a wall shape * Build two towers, then fill in between them * Use rebar as reinforcement 8. To use this brick building technique, begin by jiggling a pancake of sand between your palms, and molding it into a brick shape. Lay the bricks end to end, and keep placing bricks for the desired length of the wall. Then start building up, by placing bricks one on top of another, layer on top of layer, in a staggered pattern, repeating until you reach the desired height! Go to the Waterfall in Australia, and say: "Use plenty of sun screen!" 9. Try to build the substructure for your sculpture as completely as possible. Once you have your basic structure, you can begin carving. What tool would not be useful in carving your sand? * Trowels * Paint brushes * Cheese grater * They all might prove useful at some time 10. When you have practiced and have sharpened your sand castle building abilities, you might want to join some competitions! To win a sandcastle contest, look for ideas that would be new to the judges. Also, remember that sand sculptures don't last long, because they are at the whim of the elements! Go to the outside of Merlin's Magic Shoppe, and say: "Sand is amazing!" Answers 1. Compaction 2. Go to the Australian Outback I, and say: "Sand, sand everywhere!" 3. Insect spray 4. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age, and say: "Let's compact some sand!" 5. On top of the pile of sand you dug out of the hole 6. Go to The Corridor in Space, and say: "Practice makes perfect!" 7. Build it from brick shaped sand pieces 8. Go to the Australian Waterfall in Australia, and say: "Use plenty of sun screen!" 9. They all might prove useful at some time 10. Go to Merlin's Square, and say: "Sand is amazing!" Category:Quests